


Dziewczyna, którą znałem

by pentamerone



Series: Nietrwałe są jesienne śluby [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone
Summary: Tyrion powraca do Winterfell, a wraz z nim powracają wspomnienia.





	Dziewczyna, którą znałem

Wyglądasz jak dziewczyna, którą znałem —

(lecz ona była Latem, a ty jesteś Zimą)

— masz jej miedziane włosy, błękitne oczy. Byłybyście identyczne, gdyby nie te blizny, które znaczą cię od środka, ściągając oblicze i zmieniając je w maskę.

Brzmisz jak dziewczyna, którą znałem —

(lecz ona przemawiała cicho i słodko, a ty nie musisz skrywać się za zbroją uprzejmości)

— ta sama melodia głosu, twardy akcent na koniuszku języka. Byłybyście identyczne, gdyby nie te słowa, które wypowiadasz, pozbawione lęku.

(byłaś dziewczyną, którą znałem; byłaś moją żoną).

Przypominasz dziewczynę, którą znałem —

(lecz ona była niewinnym dzieckiem, a w tobie nic z niego nie zostało).

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane po wyjątkowo słabym otwarciu sezonu. Niech starczy za wszystkie wywody, dlaczego Sansa nie miała powodu przepraszać.


End file.
